mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Makuta Duncan was a Glatorian but lost his family in the Core War and has one bad temper.He will kill anyone his way and murder them if they get on his nerves. He later turned into a Dark hunter and left.He is a Makuta Genarel but lost his rank thanks to the Great Earthquake, and the Ranker was killed. Only he knew what ranks the Makuta had. He Left and Made the BrotherHood 2 and Built SpiderDrones, HellDrones, Hell/Battle Drone and BattleDrone. They could be used but Wyland built the first BattleDrone whch turned out to be false. Biography Life as a Toa As one of the elite toa He would not fail to kill an enemy but when the team leader Raymond Died M.Duncan lead an attack on the Makuta Fortress and Began to kill Makuta And Lost the whole team but grabed their Bodies and Bauried them were Raymond was baurried and Left the Toa and Made the Toa Code "No Toa Shall Kill on perpose" '' He Also did Work as a Dark Hunter but lost his rank and Joined the Makuta's and killed and Mutated Toa and Humans alike But was Mutated Into IN Death and was lost forever and Killed Makuta, Darkhunters, Toa and Humans Life as a Dark Hunter He served for a short time as a Dark hunter and Was Bitten bye a visorak and was mutated into In.death and Killed The Visorak and Went on a rampage Life as a Makuta Serving under Teridax's Right hand and His Friend Ruunaja To The Left He and Ruunaja Have killed and Murdered Toa and Darkhunters Later Life He Joined the Makuta Brother Hood Quited and got Married to Hayale and Had two Kids Rachel and Duncan Even though hayale and Rachel Went Missing M.Duncan and Makuta that quite along with Darkhunters fought against the Makuta that tried to Take over the lands But lost unfoutlly Hero factory came to take over but where pushed back but with the help of M.Duncan and His Militia they Turned makuta Back to their Fortress unfortlly M.Duncan got to wounded and was taken back to Hero factory to be healed. M.Duncan grew a Dislike for All Hero Factory Hero's and Villains and Duncannuva 3.0 and the toa Neira, the Only one he got on With was Spark. As Of 2012 M.Duncan is More Machine than Organic Due to Him Combining Himself and His Top Spider/Hell/Battle Drone Weapons and Equipment *A Photon Cannon *Turrent *A Katana Sword *and his Robotic arm could turn into a rocket launcher and Photon cannon Duncan had the mask power of "Shadowed Time". Appearances ''Fight to the Death '' 250px-Antroz.png|antroz m.duncan's Foe Tool-turahk-1280.jpg 89972502-149x149-0-0 Lego LEGO Bionicle Toa Mata Nui 8998.jpg Imperial makuta armor by duncannuva-d49g8un.jpg Makuta duncan assault armor by iamveryconfuse-d3271qs.jpg Clone.png Tanreaa Demon.png L.png makuta_duncan_2_by_duncannuva-d30529u.png|M.Duncan Later on after the Great Makuta Battle causeing In alot of deaths on a Wall in a ruins off Xeito Nui As Found by Toa Duncan Makkuta Duncan's Son '' Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Glatorian